


The Four Elements of Magic

by thewritermakingdreamsreality



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F, Hurt/Comfort, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-15
Updated: 2013-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-01 15:33:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1045593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewritermakingdreamsreality/pseuds/thewritermakingdreamsreality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emma asks Regina to give her magic lessons. Starts after 2x09. Diverges from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Four Elements of Magic

**Title:** The Four Elements of Magic **  
** **Fandom:** OUaT  
 **Pairing:** Swan Queen  
 **Rated** : T  
 **Summary:** Emma asks Regina to give her magic lessons. Starts after 2x09. Diverges from there.  
 **Disclaimer:** If I owned the characters our lovely ladies would be having sex since the Pilot.

 

* * *

 

 

Regina slipped her hands into the pockets of her black Zara trench coat and entered the park. The breeze carried bitter sea water into her lungs which enhanced the sour taste that formed in her mouth as her eyes landed on the Charmings. With each step she took the heels of her Prada pumps sank into the gravel beneath her. She growled under her breath at the small smirk that had formed on Emma’s lips when she noticed Regina struggling to approach them.

“Might help if you took off your shoes, Madame Mayor,” Emma called out.

Regina rolled her eyes at the infuriating woman perched on the bench in her ridiculous red leather jacket. She wondered if Emma owned any other type of shirt as the woman sported her signature wife beater and skin tight jeans. The classic black and white converse threw Regina off though. Emma’s boots were the one thing the woman did right.

“I’m not the Mayor, Sheriff.”

“Maybe you’ll be reinstated.”

“That’s highly unlikely. However, I do believe your mother will soon find herself in the position.” The corners of Regina’s mouth curled upward as she noticed Emma’s face twitch.

“What’s she doing here?” Mary Margaret asked as she adjusted the white knitted cap on her head.

“I’m here to rip your heart out, dear.” Regina snapped back.

Regina chuckled under her breath as Mary Margaret’s mouth dropped open in shock. The two women stood to face Regina.

“Stupidity doesn’t suit you, Mary Margaret. It’s hard to believe there was a time when I considered you a worthy opponent.” Regina clicked her tongue as she slowly turned her head. “It’s a shame really.”

“You know you don’t have to be here, Regina. No one asked you to be.” Mary Margaret retorted.

“I did actually,” Emma said quietly. 

“You did what?” Mary Margaret asked.

“Still not quite up to speed I see,” Regina said. She freed one of her hands from her pocket and pushed the hair the wind had blown out of her face.

“She needs to see Henry too,” Emma stated.

Regina smirked as she watched Emma refuse to meet her mother’s eye. Instead Emma’s attention was focused on the ground where she was digging her converse into the gravel.

“Why?” Mary Margaret words oozed venom as they shot in Regina’s direction.

Regina’s eyes flashed green and she placed an empty mask on her face. “He’s my son.”

“You didn’t give birth to him,” Mary Margaret said.

“But she raised him,” Emma stated. 

“Which is more than your daughter can say,” Regina said.

Emma’s head shot up and fists clenched as she stepped closer to Regina. “Hey! I was the one that invited you here, remember?”

There was the fiery Emma, Regina remembered. Not the quiet standoffish woman that emerged from the well last week.

Regina’s eye flickered to David and Henry who were dueling with wooden swords near the rocks on the outer edge of the park. Regina bit her lip as Henry jumped up onto a rock and his arms flew out to catch his balance. “Henry, be careful,” Regina called out. She smiled at him as he looked up and waved at her.

Her focus returned to Emma. “You invited me so I could watch your father relive his glory days with my son. How Charming of you, Sheriff Swan. Or do you prefer Savior?”

“Don’t,” Emma said as she took a step back from Regina.

Regina didn’t notice the walls Emma cast, which left her unable to prevent their construction. But they weren’t as strong as they used to be. Regina could see the pain lacing the edges of Emma’s irises and the anger in the tight line of her mouth.

“I…”  Regina began.

“What’s going on?” Henry interrupted as he came to a halt behind the group. Regina could hear the suspicion in his tone.

“I came to see how good you’ve gotten at sword fighting, Henry,” Regina said without taking her eyes off Emma.

“Yeah, kid. I told your mom how much you’ve improved and she wanted to see for herself,” Emma said.

“I hope that’s okay,” Regina said. She turned her gaze to Henry and ran her hands through his hair. She needed to talk to Emma about getting Henry a haircut before she left. 

“Let’s show your Mom what we practiced earlier.” David said.

Regina nodded at him in appreciation and he smiled at her.

“Just be careful you two,” Mary Margaret said. “I wouldn’t want you in a coma again, David.”

He walked over to Mary Margret and kissed her. “Even if I was I would find you. I will always find you.”

“Really, guys. Again?” Emma said at the same time Regina mumbled, “Sign me up for a coma if it means I won’t have to listen to you two anymore.”

 “You can’t even go one time without saying it,” Emma continued.

 “Idiots,” Regina said as she rolled her eyes.

Regina smirked at Emma who returned the gesture with a soft smile.

“Come on, Grandpa! What’s taking you so long?” Henry yelled as he stood on the swing. It was the only swing in the park and it consisted of a rope and circular wooden plank to sit on.

“Henry, be careful,” Regina and Emma warned in unison.

“I think it’s cute,” David said.

“You think Henry putting himself in danger is cute?” Regina snapped.

“No. Our saying,” David said.

“Maybe if you enjoy stalking,” Regina retorted.

Regina raised her eyebrow at Emma who snorted at Regina’s comment and covered her mouth with a gloved hand.

“Emma, it’s not funny,” Mary Margaret pouted.

“Yes, Sheriff Swan, stalking is a serious matter,” Regina said, which caused Emma’s shoulders to start shaking as she placed her hand more firmly over her mouth.

“Grandpa, I want to show Mom before I have to go!”

“Where is he going?” Regina asked.

“Sleep over with Kyle,” Emma stated.

“Who’s Kyle?” David asked.

“A boy from his class,” Mary Margaret answered. “A bunch of boys are going over tonight for Kyle’s birthday.”

“Grandpa!”

            “Alright ladies, get ready for a show,” David said.

            “I’m not sure if I want to be at this show,” Emma said.

            “That would make two of us, dear,” Regina said.

            “You two are disgusting,” Mary Margaret stated.

            “You’re the one married to the oaf,” Regina remarked.

            “You know what, Regina…”

            “Mary Margaret, Regina!” Emma scolded.

            “Can’t bring yourself to call her Mom, Sheriff? Is it because you’re the same age?”

            “Regina, please…”

            Regina shrugged and took a seat on the bench behind them. It overlooked the park, which wasn’t much of a park. It contained a swing and a slide. It gathered more visitors than the playground Regina designed because it was next to the ocean.

Mary Margaret was the next to sit down. She left a large gap between herself and Regina, which Emma tried to fill when she sat down.

            Regina rubbed her hands together.

            “Your hands okay?” Emma asked. She leaned closer into Regina to avoid being heard by Mary Margaret.

            “They just burn a little,” Regina said as she subtly examined the angry red marks on her palms.

            “Want to borrow my gloves?” Emma asked as she watched Henry and David duel around the rocks.

            “No thank you, Sheriff.”  Regina stated as she attempted to slow her racing heart. Henry had just stumbled too close to the stonewall that created a barrier between the park and the ocean.

            “Okay.”

            “But I appreciate the offer, Emma.”

            “Was it the magic?”

            Regina tore her eyes away from her son and turned her head toward Emma. As her eyes found Emma's eyes she leaned closer to the woman and their shoulders brushed.

"Yes." When Regina responded the word cracked as it rolled of her tongue. Regina pushed her hands into her pockets.

            “Mom, did you see that?”

            Regina and Emma turned back toward their son.

            Regina who had been watching Henry out of the corner of her eye as he dashed around a rock and took David by surprise by tapping him in the ribs with his sword said, “You were great, Henry.”

            Emma nodded beside her, “Yeah, your Mom's right. Real impressive, kid.”

            Regina cleared her throat as Henry beamed in her direction.  She noticed Emma glance at her and frown before looking away.

            “Can I take Henry to Kyle’s?” Regina asked Emma.

            “I don’t know if that’s a good idea.”

            “Because I’ll harm Henry?” Regina asked as her eyes flashed green.

            “I wouldn’t put it past you,” Mary Margaret said.

            “What is with the unnecessary aggression?” Emma asked. Regina could hear the frustration that began to insert itself in Emma’s tone.

            “It spans a lifetime, dear,” Regina stated.

            “Can’t you just put it aside?”

            “That’s not how it works,” Mary Margaret said.

            Regina could see the pathetic tears building in Mary Margaret's eyes.

            “Why don’t you drop Henry off at Kyle’s?” Emma said to Mary Margaret.

            “I don’t know if…”

            “Just do it,” Emma said.

            Regina watched Mary Margaret’s shoulders slump before the woman got up and went to get David and Henry.

            “I wasn’t sure how Kyle’s parents would react,” Emma said.

            “Because I’m the Evil Queen.”

            “That’s what the town thinks.”

            Regina bit her lip as she watched Emma. Emma met Regina’s eyes briefly before she focused on building a mound of gravel with her foot.

            Regina turned away when Henry approached them.

            “I’m going to Kyle’s now,” Henry said as he stared down at his clasped hands.

            “Have fun, kid.” Emma pulled him into a brief one armed hug.

            Regina watched Henry move closer to her nervously.

            “Bye, Mom.”

            “Would you like to have dinner with me at Granny’s this week, Henry?”

            “Can I?” Henry asked as he glanced between his mothers.

            Emma shrugged, “It’s fine with me.”

            “Could we maybe do it at home instead?” Henry asked as he met Regina’s eyes shyly.

            Regina smiled at him. Her chest tightened. “Of course we can. You better go or you’ll be late. I’ll make the plans with Emma, okay?”

            “Okay.”

            Henry shuffled over to Regina and pressed himself into her side. She enveloped him in a tight embrace and kissed his head.

“I love you,” She whispered into his ear.

He nodded into her shoulder. Extracting himself from her arms he raced over to his grandparents. Henry waved at his mothers before he left.

Regina folded her hands in her lap and Emma moved herself so she was facing forward on the bench.

“What do you think?” Regina asked.

“Huh?”

“As eloquent as ever, Miss. Swan.”

“What do I think about what?”

“About me, Emma. Do you think I’m the Evil Queen?”

“I think I made a promise to Henry that I would protect his mother. And until I see a reason to do otherwise I will try my hardest to keep that promise.”

“That didn’t answer my question.”

“That’s my answer. Will you teach me to use magic?”

“Why?”

Emma shrugged. “I have it so I figured I should use it."

“Are you sure you have it?” Regina asked.

“Yes.”

“It comes with a price.”

“I know.”

Regina noted how Emma shifted so their knees were almost touching.

“That price might be Henry,” Regina stated.

“What if I can make him see that magic can be good?”

“Are you sure you are willing to risk his love?”

“Why are you so sure I'll lose it?” Emma asked.

“I’m not, dear.”

“So will you teach me?”

“If you tell me why.”

Regina let Emma’s sigh caress her ears before it entered her brain.

“You can’t tell anybody,” Emma said.

“Have we reentered grade school, Sheriff?”

“Maybe. Listen I’m serious, Regina. I have to know you won’t use it against me in the future.”

“That doesn’t sound like me,” Regina said.

Emma zipped her jacket and crossed her arms over her chest. Regina noticed how Emma’s eyes fell on the ocean.

“I’ve always loved the ocean,” Regina said.

“I want to try with you."

“It’s always symbolized an escape for me. Quite like magic,” Regina said. “And you're okay, Sheriff, but I don't really like you that way.”

“I'm glad we can agree on that. It's a good thing I meant trying to be civil with each other."

"I don't like you that way either."

"I take it you enjoy traveling,” Emma said.

“I’ve always wanted to travel. Unfortunately I haven’t had many chances to do so.”

“You’re telling me as a Queen you never got to travel?”

“Not anywhere I wanted. There are so many worlds out there.”

“And we’re stuck in this one,” Emma whispered. She cleared her throat and continued. “When I was in the Enchanted Forest I was the only one who hadn’t been there. I didn’t know anything about that world. I was helpless. I’ve spent so many years of my life trying to make sure I wouldn't be helpless. The last time I was, was wh…”

Regina watched the way Emma struggled to force the sharp syllables off her tongue and through her lips. The action resounded in Regina’s chest and she knew. She knew she knew Emma without already knowing.

“Though you appear to have inherited a great deal of the Charming family density," Regina said with a mock sneer. "I will do my best to teach you.”

“Thank you.”

“Meet me at the well at 5 tomorrow.”

“God, please tell me you don’t mean AM.”

“I know that would be asking for a miracle, dear.”

“You’re so funny,” Emma said.

“You seem to think so.”

Standing up Regina pushed her hands into the pockets of her trench coat. She glanced down at Emma and found her lost in thought. The corners of Regina's lips twitched as she turned away from Emma and left the park.

**

            “Think of something that infuriates you,” Regina said as she leaned into Emma’s back. “Focus that anger.” Her hand hovered over Emma’s red leather clad shoulder as Emma attempted to light a candle.

            “I’m trying.” Emma’s voice was heavy with irritation.

            “Not hard enough. We’ve been at this for hours.” Regina stepped away from Emma and circled the woman. Her boots crunched over the delicate pine needles that littered the ground. “Think of me.”

            Emma’s eyes snapped open, “What?”

            “Think of our fights. Think of how they made you feel. Channel that emotion into the flame.”

            Regina observed Emma as she closed her eyes once more. Regina watched the way the corners of Emma’s lips twitched in concentration and the way the light filtered through the trees weaving itself into Emma's hair morphing it into gold. Regina noticed how Emma’s hands clenched around the candle and Regina flexed her hand before crossing her arms over her chest.

            “Are you sure you can use magic?”

            “Yes.”

            “Why?”

            “Gold told me.” Emma said.

            “You’re going to believe Rumpelstiltskin?” Regina asked.

            “It wasn’t him exactly. In the Enchanted Forest Cora tried to rip out my heart, but she couldn’t.”

            “She what?” Regina could sense a combination of fear and anger fusing in her lungs. Emma’s eyes search her face.

            “She stuck her hand in my chest, but she couldn’t pull my heart out. And then there was this burst of white light that threw her back. It came from inside me.” Emma placed her hand on her chest over her heart. “I didn’t know how or why, but Gold said it happened because I'm product of true love.”

            Regina stepped forward and placed her hand so that it was hovering over Emma’s. When Emma nodded at her Regina covered Emma’s cool fingers with her own.

            “It’s still there,” Emma whispered. She moved her hand which allowed Regina to rest her palm over Emma's heart. She could feel a strong, steady rhythm beneath her fingers.

            “It could be an illusion,” Regina said quietly. She stepped closer to Emma.

            Emma smirked, “It could be. Check.”

            “What?”

            “See for yourself. You know how to do it.”

            Regina’s eyes widened as Emma placed her hand over Regina's and exerted pressure on the back of Regina's palm.

            “Emma, stop.”

            “I trust you,” Emma whispered.

            “Don’t say that.” Regina tried to pull her hand away but Emma wouldn’t let her.

            “Do it.”

            “No.” Regina eyes flared green.

            “Regina.”

            Green smoke seeped from Regina’s skin and filled the air with a sulfuric odor.

            “You’re trying to take Henry away from me.”

            “What? No, Regina…”

            “You’re trying to take Henry away from me by making me use magic. You know he doesn’t want me using it. And here you are urging me to put my hand in your chest. And you almost got me. But then I remembered Henry. And I know if I had done it you would have gone back to MY son and told him I tried to rip your heart out. Well guess what, dear. We’re d…”

Regina froze as her body slowly rose in the air. The air crackled as it clashed with the magic snapping off of her body. A green light burst from Regina’s chest.  It barreled toward Emma and slammed the blonde against the ground. Regina flew back and a hollow thud resonated through the forest as her body connected with a tree. Regina crumpled on the ground when she landed.

“Regina? Regina can you hear me? Regina?”

“I’m not deaf,” Regina groaned out.

Slowly she opened her eyes and discovered Emma kneeling over her. Regina watched blood trickle from Emma’s temple as she assessed the different pains in her body. Her back was screaming out in protest,  her neck didn’t feel quite right, maybe it was stiff, or maybe she had landed in the wrong position, and her ankle was stinging. All and all she decided she had sustained worse injuries from accidental magic.

“You’re bleeding, dear,” Regina said. Her voice was raspy.

“Huh?”

“If you’re lucky one day you’ll be able to process sentences the first time round.” Regina said. She brushed her hand over Emma’s temple. Regina could feel the magic draining the little energy she had left as it left her fingertips. This time it filled the air with the smell of apples.

“That green light: was that magic from the well?” Emma asked.

“Yes.”

“But it’s been a week since you saved us.”

“The magic has no place to go,” Regina informed her.

“So it just sits inside you?”

“It appears so.”

“Was that the last of it?” Emma asked.

“Did you light the candle yet?” Regina asked.

“When would I have had time to light the candle? Look, Regina I wasn’t trying to take Henr…”

“I think that’s enough for today.” Regina slowly brought herself to her feet. She noticed Emma move closer to her as the forest began to spin around her.

“But I didn’t light the candle.”

Regina blinked and then blinked again and her surroundings stopped moving. She began to walk out of the forest. Emma followed her.

“Perhaps another time, dear.”

They walked back into town in a comfortable silence. When they reached the library David came down the street. He was still walking toward them when he started informing Emma about a cat that was stuck in a tree in the school yard and how everyone had been looking for the Sheriff.

Regina watched Emma’s shoulders slump.

Emma turned to Regina and smiled softly at her. “See you around, Madame Mayor.”

Regina responded with a nod, “Sheriff Swan.”

“Where have you been?” Regina heard Charming ask Emma as she made her way toward Granny’s.

“Regina needed help fixing the electrical panel in her house,” The Savior said.

Regina rolled her eyes at Emma as she stepped into Granny’s.

**

Regina was at the market when she heard the obnoxious voice of Snow White and the low mumble of Emma Swan. Regina managed to decipher something about tacos and smirked. She wondered if that was the only food Emma could make. Henry had mentioned tacos one too many times for it to be a coincidence in Regina’s eyes.

Glancing down at the paper in her hand Regina groaned. The next item on her list was milk. Of course it had to be milk because she couldn’t once in her life avoid the insufferable Snow White. The woman was the reason Regina needed milk in the first place. She needed milk for Henry’s cereal even though Snow White had made it clear that Henry wasn’t allowed to spend the night in his own house. So Regina kept the fridge full of Henry’s favorite food just in case the Savior decided to get her act together and stand up for their son. The food kept going bad.

Taking a deep breath Regina discreetly went into the next isle. She grabbed a gallon of milk while she watched Snow White, over her shoulder, fuss to Emma about their grocery list.

“Hi, Mom.”

Regina jumped and dropped the milk. The container burst open as it hit floor and soaked through her black Jimmy Choos. Whipping her head to the left she looked down at Henry who was standing next to her with wide eyes and a hand covering his mouth.

“Sorry.” Henry squeaked out before cringing.

Regina sighed. “It’s fine, Henry. What are you doing here? Aren’t you supposed to be in school?”

“It was a half day. Mom said when we’re done running errands she’ll take me to get a hot chocolate at Granny’s. Want to join us?”

“Half day? I suppose Snow White has deemed herself too important to do her job.”

“At least I’m not going around making everyone’s life harder,” Snow White commented in a bitter tone from behind Regina.

“I would beg to differ, dear,” Regina said.

Emma sent Regina a small smile as she moved over to Henry and draped her arm on his shoulders. Regina noticed how Henry was no longer perfect arm rest level for Emma.

“I resent that, Regina,” Snow said.

“Of course, you do,” Regina mumbled.

“Can Mom get hot chocolate with us?” Henry asked.

“If she wants to,” Emma said.

“I have done nothing but give you chances, Regina,” Snow White said.

“Here we go again,” Regina heard Emma mutter.

“And you refuse to take them. Why can’t you just do the right thing and redeem yourself?” Snow asked.

The irises of Regina’s eyes were haunted by faint green glow. She released a cackle that chased all other noises from the store. Snow White stepped back from Regina and Emma and Henry stepped closer to her.

“Mary Margaret, I think that’s enough for today,” Emma said as Henry whispered “I don’t think she’ll want to come.”

Regina watched Snow’s eyes widen angrily at Emma.

“You’re supposed to be on my side, Emma,” Snow whined.

“I’m not on anyone’s side.”

“Good for you, dear,” Regina said in a low tone.

“Regina,” Emma warned.

Henry reached out and took Regina’s hand in his own. Regina removed her lethal eyes from Snow and gazed softly down at her son.

“What else is on your list, Mom?”

“Lucky Charms.”

“Those are my favorite.” Emma said.

“Why do you think I’m buying them, Sheriff?” Regina asked as she winked at Emma.

“We can talk about it, Madame Mayor,” Emma said in a knowing tone.

Henry frowned, “Mom’s not the Mayor.”

“You listen to Snow White far too often, Henry,” Regina said. She squeezed her son’s hand. “Do you want to help me grab the Lucky Charms? I bet you can even reach the shelf by yourself at this point.”

“I’m almost as tall as you,” Henry said as he stood on his tip toes next to Regina. She smiled at him with watery eyes.

“Yes you are. We’ll be back, Miss Swan,” Regina said.

The two women’s eyes met and Emma nodded in acknowledgement. As Regina and Henry switched isles Regina could hear Emma scolding Snow White.

**

“Think of a sad moment,” Regina said to Emma as they stood side by side next to the stone well. Red leather brushed against black cotton.

“How is that supposed to help?”

“Did anger work?” Regina asked.

“No.”

“Then we'll try something else.”

“Filling the well with water, Regina? I’m not Moses.”

“Did you light the candle?”

“No,” Emma said.

“Then we'll try something else. I swear sometimes you’re just like your father.”

“He’s not my father.”

“I wish I could confirm that for you.”

“You’re hysterical,” Emma said as a frown formed on her lips.

“You’re a flatterer. Now focus on your memory.”

“I still don’t get how focusing on something sad is going to help me with magic.”

“You have the find the right emotion for your magic, Emma. Once you do it will respond to any of them. The stronger the feeling the more powerful the magic.”

“Is that why you lost control of your magic? Because of your emotions?” Emma asked.

“You need to focus, dear,” Regina said.

Regina watched Emma close her eyes. She noticed the strain in Emma’s expression. She admired the way Emma’s jaw worked against her surfacing thoughts.

“Let them out, Emma,” Regina whispered.

“I can’t.”

“No one is watching.”

“You are,” Emma said in a low tone.

“Exactly. I'm no one,” Regina mumbled.

Emma opened her eyes and turned her head. “Who told you that?”

“No one,” Regina said as she folded her arms over her chest and looked away.

“Bullshit.”

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Yes it does,” Emma shot back.

“To who?”

“Me.”

“Why?” Regina asked. She cleared her throat and forced herself to look at Emma.

“Why is everyone in this town so fascinated with this well?”

“It has magical properties,” Regina stated.

“Because of Gold. Even before that I would hear people talking about it. I used to feel like I was nothing,” Emma said. She turned away from the well and sat down on the stone steps leading up to it.

“What changed?” Regina asked as she repeated Emma’s actions.

“Henry. He showed me I was worth something because I was needed and I was loved.”

“Is that why you tried so hard to take him from me?”

“That was never my intention,’ Emma informed her.

“It was my mother,” Regina said.

“What did she do?”

“She used to control me with magic. She took everything I had because what I wanted was never good enough for her.” Regina sensed the tears clawing their way up the inside of her eyelids. She felt them building as their jagged edges threatened to puncture the filmy flesh of her eyes. She imagined the fluid beneath that flesh gushing from her eye sockets and sticking to her face. Regina tried to clear her throat.

“Regina, did Cora abu…”

“No,” Regina said in a tone that hinted at finality. “She was just trying to do what she thought was best for me.”

“Sometimes what parents do, even if they have the best intentions, is wrong.” Caution coated Emma’s words.

Regina took a rattling breath. The scent of sulfur coated the air. Tremors began to run through her body. Her back arched and her eyes rolled back in her head. All she could see was green: the green of envy and jealously of pain and misunderstanding. The magic wrapped itself around her lungs and squeezed. She could hear Emma calling to her through a translucent barrier. As her body seized it threatened to snap each bone individually. Regina thought it might be a delicious sort of pain.

The world around Regina came back into focus. She couldn’t feel her body. Coughing she stared into Emma’s eyes. They were green. They were full of concern. Regina couldn’t tell if she was breathing. Warmth wrapped around her hand. Regina slowly blinked. Emma was holding her hand.

“You’re bleeding.” Emma’s voice was barely audible.

“I’ve been worse,” Regina said. Her voice was scratchy and her words cracked under the weight of the pain in her chest.

Regina watched as Emma’s brought her hand up to Regina’s face and gently wiped the blood away from the corner of her mouth.

“Try to fill the well,” Regina told Emma.

“I don’t think now is the time f…”

“You wanted to learn magic,” Regina interrupted. “I’ll be fine. I just need a few minutes.”

Regina heard Emma sigh and observed as she stood and leaned over the edge of the well.

Regina could feel her muscles quaking underneath her weight as she pushed herself into the sitting position.

“Focus, Emma.”

“Who says I’m not focusing?”

“I can tell from down here.”

“How can I focus after what just happened?” Emma asked.

“I’m not sure I know what you’re referring to, dear.”

“Deflect all you want, Regina.”

“Focus.”

“God, you’re insufferable.”

“I’ve never heard that one before,” Regina quipped.

“Do you need help up?”

“Do I look like I need help up?”

“You really need to stop that,” Emma said.

“Focus on the well. I’m fine.”

Regina placed a shaking hand on the flat stone opening of the well and cautiously pulled herself up. She saw Emma glance at her. Regina moved closer to Emma.

“Your lips are blue,” Emma stated.

“It’s cold out here,” Regina said.

"You're shaking."

"It's cold. Are you making any progress?"

"No."

"Let's stop for today," Regina said.

She flinched when Emma grabbed her wrist. Regina could still feel the tree root that had snapped the frail bones there and forced her to the ground when she was twelve. She could still hear her mother's laughter.

"Sorry," Emma mumbled.

Regina bit her lip as Emma placed Regina's arm over her shoulder and slipped a strong arm around Regina's waist. Regina attempted to stifle her sigh as she pressed herself against Emma. Emma's body heat chased away the cold that had settled in the hollow of Regina's bones. Regina felt the corners of her lips curl as Emma pulled her closer. The faint sent of cinnamon lingered around Emma and Regina wondered if it was Emma or Emma's magic that invaded her senses.

"Let me drive you back to your place," Emma said.

"Not without dinner, Sheriff."

"Is that a proposition, Madame Mayor?" Emma asked.

Regina snorted, "Not in the slightest. You're going to have to try harder than that."

"Do you want me to try?" Emma asked.

Regina glanced at Emma who was watching her with a soft expression. Regina reached up with a trembling hand and tucked Emma's hair behind her ear.

"We both know I'm out of your league, dear," Regina said with a smug smile on her face before Emma started to help her walk back into town.

**

Regina unfolded _The Mirror_ and skimmed the headlines. She was going to have to talk to Sydney about the quality of the articles the newspaper was printing.

The bell above the door of Granny's Diner tinkled and Regina looked up to discover that Emma and Henry were entering the establishment. She smiled softly at the two occupants, who had yet to notice her, and waited for them to order.

When they had claimed a booth Regina got up and crossed the room.

"Good evening, Sheriff," Regina said.

"Hey, Regina," Emma said softly.

"Hi, Mom!"

Regina smiled at her son and ran her fingers through his hair.

"Want to sit with us?" Henry asked.

Regina noticed how he didn't wait for her answer before he began to slide over in the booth.

"I would love to. If it's alright with you, Emma."

"That would be nice. My treat," Emma responded.

"Don't think you're getting dinner out of me that easily, dear."

"It was worth a shot," Emma said.

Regina couldn't stop the small smile that formed on her face when Emma sent a goofy grin her way.

"Gettin' your usual, kid?" Emma asked Henry.

"Can I?" Henry asked. His question was for Regina.

She smiled at his. "I don't see why not. Though I have a suspicion Miss Swan feeds you too much junk food."

"Hey! Why would you say that?"

"Think about it," Regina said with a smirk.

Emma stuck her tongue out at Regina.

"Mature," Henry said.

Regina chuckled.

"Hey, kid! I thought you were on my side. Because I'm the cool mom and all."

"Your head is getting too big," Henry said. He grinned wickedly at Emma and then winked at Regina.

"You really are your mother's son," Emma said.

Regina took a sharp breath that caught Emma's attention. When Regina's eyes met Emma's she looked down at her menu.

Ruby came to the table to take their orders. Regina noted how the waitress kept eyeing her suspiciously throughout the transaction.

When Ruby left the table the door to the diner opened and David came in. He quickly scanned the room and made his way over to their table.

Regina watched Emma's expression harden.

"Leroy is drunk and harassing people at bridge again," David said.

"Is there any way you could handle it?" Emma asked.

"Why would I? You're the Sheriff," David said.

"And you're my Deputy. Just put him in the cell overnight," Emma said.

"Emma, the town needs you."

"Why would that be, David?" Regina asked. Her tone carried a sharp warning.

"Because she's the Savior."

Regina observed how Emma was attempting to sink into her seat.

"What does that have to do with a drunk dwarf?" Regina asked.

"I'm not the Savior," Emma said quietly.

"Of course you are, Mom," Henry said.

"Henry," Regina warned.

"I guess I should go," Emma said. "Just make sure you have Henry back at Mary Margaret's by 7 or she'll send out an angry mob."

"You're not going anywhere," Regina said.

"That's not up to you, Regina," David said.

"Please, stop arguing," Henry requested.

"Henry's right guys," Emma stated.

"Of course he's right, but David here doesn't seem to get that," Regina said.

"Now whose being mature?" Emma asked.

"You haven't seen anything yet, dear," Regina said.

"I don't want to," Emma retorted.

"Emma, are you coming?" David asked.

"We're in the middle of dinner, Grandpa. Can't it wait?" Henry asked.

"You know how to take care of Leroy," Emma said.

"You're letting the townspeople down," David said.

"Wouldn't be the first time," Emma mumbled.

"I think you should leave now, David," Regina stated. She watched Emma retreat into her mind. Regina didn't have to look to know that Henry was watching Emma too. "Now, David."

He left Granny's.

"Don't listen to him, Emma," Regina said.

Ruby came back with the food.

"Have you figured out how to cure Sneezy's memory loss yet?" Ruby asked Emma.

"Why would I be doing that?" Emma asked.

"Because you're the Savior. It's what you're supposed to do."

"Do you hear that?" Regina asked. "It sounds like Pongo's calling for you, Ruby. Must be mating season."

"Don't be crude, Regina," Ruby said.

"I was under the impression I was being polite," Regina said while she sneered at the waitress.

Ruby rolled her eyes and walked away.

"Well that was fun," Regina said. A predatory smile lingered on her lips while she encouraged Henry to eat and tried to coax Emma out of her bad mood.

**

"This isn't working," Regina said.

"Really? I thought it was going well," Emma shot back as she opened her eyes. "If I couldn't make water how could you possibly think I'm going to be able to create wind?"

Regina moved from Emma's side to stand face to face with her. She examined the frustration etched into the few faint lines around Emma’s mouth. Regina eyed the disappointment that sat on Emma's shoulders and discovered loss of determination in the way Emma set her jaw.

"It's just moving air, Emma. It's the simplest form of magic there is. You're not creating anything you're morphing something that already exists."

"Of course you couldn't start me off with the easy stuff.. Always there to make my life a little more difficult," Emma said.

 Regina watched Emma's bottom lip out move out to form a pout as she crossed her arms over her chest. It softened the blow of her words. Regina appreciated it.

"Someone's feeling childish today. Perhaps I expected more from you," Regina said.

Emma's arms dropped to her side. "Why?"

"Because you're so much more, Emma."

"What do you mean?"

"Something is stopping you from performing magic and I think I know what it is."

"Please do enlighten me," Emma said.

"You don't believe. You don't believe in magic, but more importantly you don't believe in yourself."

"I'm the only one that's ever believed in me," Emma said.

"That may be so, Savior..."

"Don't call me that," Emma snapped.

"Exactly. Tell me who you are, Emma. Honestly," Regina said in barely more than a whisper.

Emma bit her lip and turned her head to the side. Regina noted how Emma trained her eyes on the sky. Regina went to squeeze Emma's arm reassuringly but stopped. Instead she folded her arms over her chest.

"It's just you and me," Regina said.

"Maybe that's the problem," Emma sighed.

"It's always the problem," Regina corrected.

"I'm a mother. Not a particularly good one, but I'm trying," Emma began. "I am the daughter of... You know what. I'm not." Emma went over to the well and sat down.

Regina followed her.

"I'm not the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming or David and Mary Margaret. I'm Emma. I spent sixteen years in the foster system before I ran away. I taught myself to tie my shoes and I made a life for myself that wasn't half bad. And every day I'm told I'm the Savior. But I'm not. I can't be. Because I'm still this lost girl who spent all her life desperately wanting to be loved, but never finding what she needed and never accepting what she got. I'm not the Savior. I'm not even a daughter. I'm Emma. Just Emma."

Tears slid off the long lashes surrounding Emma's strikingly green eyes. Regina cautiously brought her hand to Emma's face and wiped a few of them away before they could burn their stories into Emma's skin.

"Well, Emma, just Emma. Did you ever make anything happen? Anything you couldn't explain?" Regina asked. A smirk danced across her lips.

"I..."

"You're a wizard, Emma," Regina said.

She watched Emma's eyes go wide. Regina saw the absurdity of the situation wrap itself around the other woman. And then Regina heard Emma laugh. It was a sound that slid up Regina's arms, entered her body, and curled up snuggly in Regina's chest. It made Regina smile.

"You've seen Harry Potter?"

"Have you met our son?" Regina asked.

"Touché."

"You may be all those things Emma, but you’re so much more. You can be so much more."

"What if I can't? What if I let everyone down?"

"You can't."

"What?"

"You can't let everyone down," Regina said. "They won't let you." She let her eyes roam from Emma to focus on her hands.

"You're Regina," Emma said.

"No. Me Tarzan. You Jane."

Emma rolled her eyes. "You asked me who I thought you were at the park a couple of weeks ago. Remember, Tarzan?"

Regina bit her lip. She felt the softness of her gaze as she directed it at Emma.

"You're Regina. You're the mother of my son, and a damn good one at that. You're the Mayor of this town. You are a caring friend."

"I don't have friends, dear," Regina interjected.

"You're my friend aren't you?" Emma asked.

Regina smiled shyly at Emma. "You want to be friends?"

"I suppose there are worse things."

"Even if I'm the Evil Queen?" Regina asked.

"But you're not."

"Don't fool yourself, Emma. I'll always be the Evil Queen."

Regina closed her eyes and bit her lip. Her words created shackles around her ankles. Each syllable dragged her toward the edge of the sanity. The edge that had shredded the skin on her hands and left the muscles underneath torn as she had scaled up its wall. The wall of broken glass and past memories. When she reached the top she had to haphazardly sew her muscles back together before Henry was old enough to see. And she had regrown her skin before Emma could notice. And now her words, the truth, threatened to fling her back over the edge: into a void of green mist.

"Don't go there." Emma said.

Regina could taste sulfur on her tongue. She could feel the magic racing toward her fingertips. She tried to block out the voices whispering darkness into her healing wounds. They oozed green beneath her skin.

Regina felt the magic rolling up her arms and tightening around her neck. It formed a noose that she clawed at, but her fingers moved through the green smoke. Her lungs began to scream in agony as she thrashed around desperate to find a way to stop off the magic that was seeping from her body. Her vision began to blur. She caught sight of Emma, who was watching wide eyed. Emma reached toward her. Regina fell back against the well: unmoving.

When Regina opened her eyes her head was in Emma's lap. Emma's was softly running her fingers over the sensitive flesh on Regina's neck. There was a frown on her face.

"Emma?" Regina’s voice was hoarse. Each sound was a razor embedding itself in her throat.

"It left burn marks," Emma said quietly. "But when I touched them they went away."

"Your magic," Regina said.

"But I didn't do anything."

"You don't have to. You're the Savior."

"I can't be. If I was I would be able to save you from this magic," Emma said.

Regina tangled her fingers with the ones Emma was using to caress her throat.

"I've been trying to get Mary Margaret let Henry stay with you a couple nights a week."

"Is she his mother?" Regina asked as she squeezed Emma's hand.

"I thought she was," Emma said. She smiled at Regina and the edges of her watery green eyes crinkled.

"It wouldn't surprise me with that family tree of yours."

"He's free this weekend if you'd like to spend time with him," Emma said.

"It appears you're one step closer to getting that dinner you wanted." Regina winked at Emma before sitting up. "Do you want to call it a day?"

"Not if that means I have to go back into town," Emma said as she stood up. "Let's try again."

Regina managed to stand with the help of the hand Emma offered her.

"Only if you're ready to believe," Regina said.

"Maybe I am."

**

Regina stood outside of the post office with two travel cups in her hands. The night air was cool against her skin and she glanced up at the stars and wondered if the constellations had been the same in the Enchanted Forest.  Across the street Emma was wrestling two teenage boys into the back of her cruiser. The glass had been smashed out of the shop window behind them.  Emma slammed the door to the police car and looked up.

Regina smiled at her and motioned to the beverages in her hands. "Hot chocolate, Sheriff?"

"What are you doing here?" Emma asked as she crossed the street.

"You're always saying I'm Mayor of this town. I need to supervise, don't I?" Regina asked. She handed Emma the hot chocolate. "I asked for extra cinnamon. Henry's favorite."

Emma took a sip and smiled. "Thanks."         

"You think they're the ones that robbed the pharmacy?"

"It's possible. I should probably get them back to the station. Want to come?"

"Sure. It's not like I have anything else to do," Regina said.

"You always know how to stroke a girl's ego."

"Oh, don't worry. I always know how to stroke a girl, dear."

Emma choked on her hot chocolate.

Shaking her head Emma made her way over to her cruiser with Regina. They rode in silence. Regina could taste the boys' terror and smirked to herself.

They were passing Regina's house when Emma stopped the car.

"Do you see that?" Emma asked.

There was a light on in the den.

"Did you leave that on?" Emma asked.

"Not that I can remember," Regina said.

They got out of the car. Regina stepped behind Emma who was drawing her gun.

"Really, dear? I think you're forgetting I can use magic. I'll just rip out the hearts of the unfortunate souls that wandered into my house without permission."

"You probably would even if they had permission." Emma didn't take her eyes off the house.

"You have a point," Regina said.

"You're not using magic," Emma said.

"Okay," Regina said.

Emma turned back to look at her. "Really?"

Regina shrugged.

Emma and Regina slowly crept toward 108 Mifflin Street. Emma refused to let Regina go in front of her so Regina impatiently nudged Emma to move faster.

"Stop," Emma said.

"Move faster." 

"Regina, this is serious. You don't know who could be in there."

"In this town? It's probably a drunk dwarf."

"I'd rather not ta..."

The light in the house went out.

"Stay here," Emma said.

"But..."

"Regina," Emma hissed.

"Fine."

Regina watched Emma carefully push the partially open front door open wider and enter the dark house. Regina barely had time to nervously shift her weight from one hip to the other before she heard Emma yell, "What the fuck are you doing? I almost shot you!"

Regina rolled her eyes as a furious Emma exited the house in front of Snow White and Prince Charming.

"Didn't I tell you it was just two drunk dwarfs?" Regina stated. "You should have shot them."

"You don't even know the half of it," Emma said. She turned to her parents. "Tell Regina what you were doing."

"The Blue Fairy thought you might be hiding the cure to Sneezy's memory loss problem," Snow said.

Regina released a deep, sharp laugh. "If I was, dear, I wouldn't be hiding it in my house. It would be in my vault next to the hearts."

"Your what?" Charming asked.

"This family...I swear," Regina muttered. "Are you aware that your density is contagious, Charming?"

"At least..." Snow started.

"Save it. I don't have a month to wait for the gears to fully turn in your head, Princess," Regina snapped.

"That was uncalled for," Charming said as he took as step toward Regina.

"You just broke into my house," Regina said through clenched teeth. She drew herself to her full height and closed the gap between herself and Charming. "I don't have your precious solution. It’s a single physically dysfunctional dwarf that is suffering from the stupidity of his own friends. The entire town is not in jeopardy. They don't need a Savior and the Evil Queen isn't going around pushing people over the town line. So until that happens stay out of my house."

"Are you going to let her talk to us like this?" Snow asked Emma.

"You just broke into her house. She can talk to you however the hell she wants," Emma said.

"We were only trying to do what is best for..."

"I'd stop talking before your self-righteousness suffocates you, dear," Regina said effectively interrupting Snow.

"I really can't believe you two," Emma muttered. "No regard for the law."

"You must have inherited that trait as well," Regina said.

"It's not like Regina is any better at sticking to the rules than us," Snow whined.

"Whatever could you be referring to?" Regina asked. She allowed a hollow smile to form on her face.

"The hearts, Regina," David said in a serious tone.

"Hearts? What hearts?" Regina asked.

"The ones you stole," Snow said.

Regina raised her eyebrows in disbelief and looked at Emma. "Are they being serious right now?"

"I think they are," Emma said.

"Do you know what they're talking about?" Regina asked.

"Not a clue," The corner of Emma's lips twitched. Regina noticed it.

"The hearts, Emma. The ones she stole," Snow White said.

"Why would she do that?" Emma asked.

"Because she's the Evil Queen," Charming said.

"The only heart I'm interested in is yours, Snow White," Regina said. She stepped toward Snow who scurried behind Charming.

"The reason you steal hearts is because you're incapable of love. You see others' love and happiness and you can't stand it," Snow said.

"Ouch. That would have actually hurt if the words hadn't bounced off that rock you're hiding behind. Oh wait...That's your husband," Regina said. She raised her hand slowly and pulled back her sleeve. Green sparks danced off Regina's fingertips.

"Enough," Emma growled. She reached out and pulled Regina behind her. Their eyes met and Regina detected concern floating in green she found there.

"And you two..." Emma started to say.

"Idiots," Regina interrupted to add.

"Thank you, Regina. You two will stay away from Regina."

"Since the person you should be harassing is Rumple," Regina muttered.

"What?" Charming asked.

"You don't think he would just sit around once he figured out his plan didn't work, do you?" Regina asked.

"Let's go," Charming said looking at Snow. "Emma are you coming?"

"No."

"What about Sneezy?" Snow asked.

"Well, Regina kind of had a point. It's not like someone is going around pushing people over the town line. It doesn't really seem like the Savior needs to get involved."

"But you're the Sheriff," Charming reminded her.

Emma sighed, "Fine. I have to stop at the station first. I'll meet you there."

"Okay," Charming said before he and Snow left.

"Well they seemed sorry," Regina said.

"That's the Charmings for you," Emma responded.

"You're aware you are related to them right?"

"I try to forget sometimes. They have the best intentions I guess."

"Of course they do, Sheriff."

"I've got to go. I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Regina asked.

"Well, Madame Mayor, believe it or not I was looking forward to locking boys up in jail with you."

"Ever the charmer."

"Daughter of the original."

Regina chuckled. "I'll see you Friday, Miss Swan."

"Dinner?" Emma asked with a mischievous grin.

"Our lesson."

"Right. I'll see you then, Madame Mayor."

Emma smiled at Regina before walking back to her cruiser.

**

"Making trees grow really isn't as hard as it seems, dear," Regina reassured Emma.

"Of course it's not," Emma said as she rolled her eyes.

"Stop being such a drama queen," Regina said to Emma who was standing in front of her.

"Regina, you are asking me to make a tree grow from the ground. Not add a couple extra leaves. Grow a god damn tree!"

"Okay, look." Regina moved so she was standing next to Emma. Her chest lightly brushed Emma's shoulder. Regina placed her hand on Emma's lower back. "Focus on that patch of ground there." Regina pointed to where she talking about. "Close your eyes."

"Maybe Gold was wrong, Regina. Maybe I can't do this."

"You made progress last time remember?"

"Unintentional progress."

"Well maybe you just need to make unintentional magic."

"How does that even work?" Emma asked in an exasperated tone.

"Maybe it's time you took control," Regina said.

"What do you mean?"

"From what you've told me your entire life you have been forced into a role: orphan..."

"Thanks for that one," Emma interrupted.

Regina pulled away from Emma.

"No! Regina, I was joking. I never blamed you. If my parents really wanted to keep me they would have. Instead they forced the role of Savior on me. They still do."

"I was just so wrapped up in my pain. I wanted everyone to suffer. Your mother was right the other day. I'm not capable of love I ju..."

"What about Henry?" Emma interrupted.

"Look what I did to him to keep my secret. He'll never trust me."

"You're wrong about that," Emma said. "Henry loves you. He's confused and hurt but he loves you. He always talks about you and doesn't he always ask you to do things with us?"

"He shouldn't."

"But he does," Emma reminded her.

"He'll only get hurt."

"Why?" Emma whispered as she stepped closer to Regina.

"Because my heart is black. I've done so many....It's black, Emma," Regina said as her shoulders sunk with the weight of the truth. She let her head drop and she closed her eyes.

Regina could sense the magic before the smell of sulfur hit the air. It drudged through her veins and lazily wrapped itself around her dark heart. Regina's emotions flared as they were fueled by the foreign magic.

"Regina," Emma called out. "Stay with me, Regina."

Green was seeping into her bones. The magic began to place pins in her brain to remove memories. Memories of Henry. Memories of Emma. She was left with Cora, with Rumpelstiltskin, with Snow White, and with Daniel. A friendly anger swept over her body reminding her of who she was. Her shoulders rose, her face became blank, her pose regal, and her eyes were a green storm. She was hit by a surge of warmth. It emanated from her lips and slowly worked its way through her body. Regina tasted white. Bright and strong the light moved through her. Chasing her memories away and replacing the pain and anger with emptiness. The light returned to her heart once it had swept her body and filled her with contentment. It gave her hope of happiness.

Regina realized Emma was kissing her. She sank into Emma's body as sulfur was overpowered by cinnamon. She wrapped her arms around Emma and felt the last of the dark magic drain from her system.

The scent of apples filled the air before Regina broke the kiss and whispered "I think we found the right emotion, Sheriff."

"I think I even made a tree," Emma said.

"Really? Penis jokes right now, Em?" Regina asked as she scrunched her face.

"No, I'm serious. Look."

Regina let her eyes follow the path to the spot where Emma was looking and sure enough there was a green stem in the empty space Regina had pointed out earlier.

"Let's see if you can do it again," Regina said.

She grabbed Emma's hand when the woman stepped away from her. Emma glanced over her shoulder and smiled at Regina.

"Think of Henry this time. Think of..." Regina paused.

Emma's green eyes met Regina's.

Regina sank into Emma's side as her companion lifted her hand. White light poured from Emma’s palm and a tree grew before their eyes.

* * *

 

The End

 

 A/N: I actually wrote this for my Digital Lit class and have some cool little tid-bits about what I was trying to accomplish with this story if you're interested.

 

 

 


End file.
